


Restless

by nyghtrain



Series: Psychic Amnesia AU [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Secrets, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A restlessness Rin can’t explain washes over him and Sousuke, but he knows that somewhere in this town is an answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, but I plan to write more in this au universe (henceforth called the psychic amnesia au).

“Maybe we should move on,” Sousuke said as he finished his last set of dumbbell rolls.

“Not yet,” Rin answered, turning the page of the guidebook of the little sea town they had been in for the last three weeks.

Sousuke sighed, but didn’t say anything more about it. Instead he stood up and went to take a shower, living the dumbbells on the floor.

Rin rolled his eyes and focused on the dumbbells. Slowly, both dumbbells  rose from the ground. They floated there for a while, before Rin mentally carried them to back to the small designated area Rin had for their exercise  equipment. He was tempted to let them fall heavily on the ground, but he didn’t want to have the downstairs neighbor bitching at them again.

He knew Sousuke did it to annoy him. The jerk. But he didn’t entirely blame him. Rin felt it too, the restlessness. Ever since they escaped from Oracle Corp., there had been this restlessness that had been driving them forward. Of course, at first, it had just been the need to keep moving and hiding, so Oracle would never find them. But it had been over a year and they’ve covered their tracks pretty damn good. Yet, still they kept moving, as if they were searching for something neither one understood.

It was Gou who had recommended they try out some costal towns. At first, neither had wanted to, though they couldn’t say why. It was the couldn’t say why that finally made Rin start checking them out. He told Sousuke it was in order to appease Gou, but he figured Sousuke knew better. He still went along with it. It wasn’t until this town, Iwatobi, that Rin had felt it, something burning under his skin, pushing at his brain, telling him to stay, to look.

He could’ve explained it to Sousuke, but he didn’t want to bother him with something he couldn’t even explain himself. It made him feel guilty. Ever since they left Oracle, They had made a promise to be honest with each other and here he was keeping things from Sousuke. Rin justified it with saying it was just a stupid feeling, but Rin knew himself to know his burst of intuition were rarely stupid. After all, Oracle had taught him that a mind psychic that didn’t trust his intuition usually ended up dead.

“I can hear you thinking from over hear,” Sousuke called out as the shower turned off.

“Prove it! What am I thinking?” Rin said back.

“I’m not that kind of psychic,” Sousuke said and Rin could hear him move into their bedroom.

“I’ll give you a hint. It involves neither one of us wearing clothes.”

“Then you better get your ass in here before I get dressed.”

Rin grinned and jumped off the couch.

\---

The sex was fast and rough. Moan and swearing filled the room. It felt good, so good, like they were tearing each other apart and putting themselves back together. Each time they came together little pieces of each other were sewn in. Sharp angles, rough hands, and hearts too tender. It felt unbearable and sometimes Rin felt he might go crazy, then release would come and he was shouting out Sousuke’s name as loud as he could, not caring who heard them.

When they were done, they were both panting with marks on their skin from lips and hands. “Fuck.”

“Mhm,” Sousuke grunted, but there was a smirk underneath it.

For a while, only their breathing filled the room.

“Any leaks?” Sousuke asked, his voice almost nonchalant, though Rin knew better.

“Did it sound like there were any leaks?”

“I don’t know,” Sousuke said with a chuckle. You were sort of wailing.

Rin punched him in the arm. “Fuck you. No, there weren’t any leaks. I got it, all right?”

Sousuke didn’t say anything.

Rin glanced at him, noticing he was staring thoughtful at the ceiling.

“What are you looking for, Rin?”

Rin shrugged. “Hell if I know. You?”

Sousuke shrugged.

Silenced filled the room as they both settled into their own thoughts. Rin hated it. The restlessness, the need to search for something, neither one could explain. What exactly kept them moving? Why was it this constantly feeling of something being unfinished. That they were unfinished? And that was the catch, wasn’t it? What if they were unfinished? What if whatever Oracle had done had left them this way. Broken pieces, haphazardly formed into a person.

“Fuck this! I’m hungry,” Rin shouted at the ceiling.

Sousuke rolled over. “Take out?”

“Meat.”

Sousuke grunted and began pulling on clothes.

Rin watched him, admiring his firm ass. “We could do delivery.”

Sousuke shook his head. “I could use a walk.”

Rin didn’t offer to go with him. He knew Sousuke wanted some time alone.

“Spicy,” Rin said.

“Got it,” Sousuke answered as he pulled on his shirt and walked out of the room.

Rin watched him go. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t figure out what, so he rolled over into the warm space Sousuke had left behind.

\---

Rin was practicing with his precision control, by trying to mentally turn pages in a book which ended up in the apartment looking like it had been bombed with confetti, when the phone rang. Rin scrambled to grab it from the table, happy to have any excuse to take a break. The caller ID said it was Sousuke.

“What’s taking you so long? It’s been almost an hour?” Rin asked.

There was silence.

Fear spiked through Rin. Was it Oracle? Had they found them. “Sousuke! What’s wrong?”

“I need you to come here, right now,” Sousuke said, his voice deadly serious.

“Fine. Where are you?”

There was a pause.

“You got lost?” Rin said, exasperated as some of the fear began to drain away. “Whatever, I’ll find you.”

He hung up. He stod up and grabbed his jacket.

\---

It didn’t take him long to find Sousuke. He was standing in front of a flower shop, just starring in the window. Rin was about to call out, but there was something about his expression that made him pause. Sousuke was looking intently at the window and his face was filled with a longing so deep it was painful to look at. Rin felt a wave of jealousy go through him. What was it that made Sousuke look that way? Or rather who?

He hurried forward intent on seeing what Sousuke was starring at. Rin peered through the glass storefront, pass daffidols and potted ferns. At first he didn’t see anything besides plants, until his gaze landed on a sales clerk talking to a girl. The sales clerk was tall and almost as broad and muscular as Sousuke. He was talking  to the girl and she said something. His lips spread into a wide smile and Rin felt like he had been hit by a cement truck.

Images of shy smiles and passionate kisses. Of three people, not two, huddled together on a couch watching movies. Of laughter and burnt food, of chiding remarks filled with worry and love. Of a bed where sex was long and loving, where there was no pain.

Rin stumbled back as more and more images swirled in his mind hitting him over and over again. Memories that he never knew he had, never knew he could ever forget. How? His mind screamed. And just like that it clicked. Rin looked at Sousuke, his eyes wide.

Sousuke met his gaze. “We found him.”

Rin nodded and looked back at the sale clerk as he helped the girl with a bouquet. “Makoto.”

A name so beautiful and perfect. A name that was theirs, that somehow, unknown to them, they had forgotten.

Sousuke put his arm around Rin’s shoulder. Something solid and comforting. There were so many questions. Questions of why they had only remembered him now. Of what they should do and what it all meant, but mostly Rin leaned into Sousuke as they both drank in the sight of him.

“Makoto. We found you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoy!


End file.
